


Near The Window

by gandalfthesassy



Category: Game Grumps, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Gen, Grump Space, Jump Scares, Scary Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfthesassy/pseuds/gandalfthesassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wants to scare Mark. Dan greatly disapproves.</p><p>EDIT: So this actually happened...as in, Arin startled Mark while he was recording. I predicted it before it happened. nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Mark filming in the Grump Space is like dreams coming true.

"Arin Joseph Hanson, if you scare the shit out of Mark, I'm fucking, I'm gonna sic Brian on your ass." 

"Daniel, I swear to God--"

"Oh jeez, you're pulling the Daniel card!"

"--you're a fool if you don't go along with this." 

As they argued back and forth, an angry cry interrupted their debate. 

"WHAT THE HELL!? I PRESSED A! This game sucks so much that I can't, I don't believe this is actually a game. There's no way!" 

"Look," Arin gestured to the cracked door to the Grump room, "he's not even listening. It would be great for his channel."

"I know you're an asshole, but you are not that much of an asshole."

"You know, Barry would do this with me," Arin pouted fakely.

"He absolutely would not," Dan retorted, trying desperately not to laugh at the sheer weirdness of Arin's expression. 

"Well, Ross would."

"He's not here. Even if he was, I don't think Ross is a good example of, like, how to scare people."

"Are you?"

"No! And neither are you!"

"What about Kevin?"

"That's it. Arin, we're playing fucking Smash Bros on our DSes and we're not gonna talk anymore about Mark."

"Look," Arin protested as Dan shoved him into the kitchen, "just because you're not an asshole doesn't mean I can't be one."

"Being an asshole to Mark is inexcusable." 

"Says you."

"Yeah, says me, and says like half of our fans, who also really like Mark." Dan shoved a 3DS into Arin's hands. "Sit." Arin obeyed, grumbling. 

"Man, you never let me have any fun."

"Dude, if your definition of fun is ruining your friend's video, maybe fun isn't the best idea," Danny pulled out his own 3DS. "Alright. Smash Run or Regular Smash?"

\---

"You know what," Mark threw up his hands, returning to a cheerful attitude despite his absolute hatred from moments before, "screw it! I got to level thirty of forty, and that's farther than ninety percent of people who played this game. I did my best. I submitted myself to this for you guys," he grinned at the camera. "Thank you so much for watching, click the annotations to see more things that I've done! And as always...I will see you--wait what." 

He froze, his finger still pointed at the camera. He glanced behind him at the window. 

"Uh, is there someone there? Thought I heard somethin." Silence followed his banter. "Ah well, where was I?" He faced the camera and tried again. "As always, I will see you--" 

"Mark!"

"JESUSBALLS!!!"

Mark leapt about three feet off the couch, slamming his controller into his chest. He winced at the impact and turned to see who'd scared him. 

Arin's uproarious laughter masked Mark's sheepish giggles and jest as he looked at the camera again. 

"For those of you just tuning in, Arin just scared the pants off of me!"

"You don't even wear pants," Arin wheezed, slumped against the back of the couch in utter happiness. 

The door slammed open, and Danny rushed in. One look told him everything. "Goddamnit, Arin, what did I fucking tell you?" 

"To be fair," he wiped a tear from his eye, "to be fair, you allowed me a toilet break and I spent about ten minutes figuring out how to scare him!" 

"I thought you were pooping, you dick! Okay, I might murder you." 

"Wait, don't," Arin giggled. 

"Uh oh, Mom and Dad are fighting," Mark gossiped to the camera, making the Grumps burst into more laughter. "Man, you guys are so tired right now. I am definitely putting this in the video." He grinned, still a little awestruck by these two nerds who a lot of people really liked. "Come do my outro with me," he offered. Arin came around the front of the couch and plopped down. Dan sat on the couch arm, about one belly laugh from falling into Mark's lap. The Grumps crowded into the shot and waited for Mark's word. "Alright, outro time. Go!" 

"Hey there," Arin grinned. 

"Goddamnit!" Dan exclaimed as he and Mark laughed harder than ever. 

"No, it's like this," Mark corrected him. "And as always, we will see you! In the next video." He waved and declared, "Bye bye!" Arin and Dan waved goodbye as well.

Mark suddenly poked his new friends in their sides. Arin squeaked, but Dan toppled across their laps with an extremely girly squeal. The three of them laughed to the point of tears, all too tired to move from their positions. 

Suzy and Barry stuck their heads in. "You guys alright?" Suzy asked them, smiling but concerned. 

"Yeah, we're good," Mark replied, gently rolling Dan off his lap onto the floor. 

"I would ask, but I'm not sure I want to know the answer," Barry joked. 

"Believe it or not," Dan got to his feet, inspecting himself for minor damage, "the worst that happened was Arin scaring Mark. But sounds like he's forgiven. For now."

Mark rubbed his hands together evilly. "Yess," he hissed, "let him wait. I shall have my revenge!" He held up a hand triumphantly, and everyone laughed at various volumes. "Ah, it's late anyway. I should go." The Grumps bid him goodbye once he'd gathered up his equipment and headed out the door. 

Dan crossed his arms at Arin. 

"What?"

"You're an asshole."

Arin smirked. "I know. But I'm your asshole."

Dan blinked. "You're my--" A look of disgust washed over his face, and Arin shrieked with laughter, sleepily draping his arms around his friend's neck. 

"Never change, Daniel."

"Please change, Arin. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Aw, c'mon. You love me."

"Ehhh," Dan waved his hand in a so-so motion and they giggled once again.


End file.
